


Melting

by Ya_Boi_Hal



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: All kinds of unpleasant stuff, BUGS! Also there is bug stuff that is gross, Blood, Body Horror, Gen, Gore, Hallucinations (?), aka i'm having mental health issues and projecting my "attacks" on Virgil lmao, sorry virgil, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Hal/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Hal
Summary: He doesn't know what that was. He doesn't even know if he's real.





	Melting

Virgil pulled his hood over his head as the walls rippled and melted around him. His hands disintegrated as he franticly buried himself deeper into the couch and he tried to calm his frantic breathing. 

“You okay kiddo?” Patton asked from the other end of the couch. Logan and Roman looked up and three, well two, sets of eyes bored into him. Virgil held his breath, begging for them to look away. Patton’s face fell apart, chunks of flesh peeling off and dissolving. His eyes rotted and fell out of socket and Vigil frantically scurried back. 

Logan’s tie seemed to look as if it was about to cut off his neck, black ooze dripping out of the flayed flesh. His fingers were soppy, flesh covered bone as if acid had been poured over them, and Virgil flinched as they reach towards him. 

Whatever Roman was saying was lost to the horror that was his mouth. Teeth fell out into the floor as he talked and his tongue flapped uselessly as it hung by a strand of flesh against his chin. Chunks of bloody meat stained his white tunic red. 

The walls melted and dripped around him like a candle. Virgil sobbed frantically as black ooze from Logan’s neck dripped onto his face as the three loomed over him. They were going to kill him.  
They were going to shove Roman’s teeth into his mouth and make him drink the ooze from Logan’s neck and shove Patton’s eyes in his ears. Even as they stepped away from him, Virgil felt pure fear unrivaled by anything he ever felt before. Worms crawled up his body and inside of him, eating him away and skittering across his skin. 

“-gil. Virgil. It’s okay just breath. Everything’s okay.”, Patton’s melted face said almost mockingly. A black gob of something spilled from his eye socket. “You’re okay. It’s going to be okay. You need to breath though kiddo.” 

Virgil’s vision flickered, and the world spun. The bugs on his skin seemed to disappear for a second and he could almost swear Patton’s eyes were back. He heaved in air greedily, not realizing he had been holding his breath. 

A hand touched his and instead of fusing to the mess of flesh that once was his hand, it softly touched his palm. He blinked frantically, the gooey flesh blending with a normal image of Patton worriedly inching towards him. He shut his eyes tight praying it would all just go away as the crawling sensation grew stronger. Someone’s hands grabbed his, the solidity of them being the only thing he could mentally grasp. 

“Virgil, can you understand us? We mean you no harm.” Logan’s calm voice wrapped around him. The skittering seemed to fade as the pair of hands rubbed up and down his arms and Logan continued to drone on, his words sounding more like garbling than English. He cracked his eyes open, his vision finally settling. 

Patton kneeled on the floor in front of him, tracing circles on Virgil’s arms. Logan sat not far away, perching anxiously at the edge of his seat. Roman hovered above Patton, his brows furrowed.

Patton reach up and wiped his cheeks and Virgil realized it wasn’t black glop at all. Tears came more freely as he let out a startled croak. The three of them hovered over him again, but less disgusting this time. Logan eased a glass of water into his hands. Vigil’s hands shook as he took a small sip, slightly afraid it would turn into something vile. 

“That wasn’t a panic attack.” Virgil croaked, shivering. “That was—” They held him tight as he shook, tears silently dripped down his face. Virgil didn’t know what that was.


End file.
